Bob Mulét
BOM |ceo = Bob Mulét |image = Bmlogo-GTAV.png |darklogo = y |image_size = 300 |condition = Active |taglines = |games = Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |type = Hair & Beauty Salon |map = |reference = |oldlogo = BobMulet-GTAV-Logo-Texture1.png |oldlogo1 = BobMulet-GTAV-Logo-Texture2.png |oldlogo2 = BobMulet-GTAV-Logo-Texture3.png }} Bob Mulét is a high-end hair and beauty salon in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description It is one of the seven barbers in Grand Theft Auto V where the three protagonists can enter and get their hair styled and the only one that has a unique interior and high-end styles available. It is also accessible in Grand Theft Auto Online and the online player can obtain all available hair and makeup styles here. The salon is a large and spacious with a separate reception and waiting area inside the front door. The radio station playing inside the salon is Non-Stop-Pop FM. The salon itself has comfortable chairs and is clean and well maintained. Bob Mulét is also a manufacturer of the FaceOn brand of cosmetic products which can be found on the counter and the shelves at the reception desk and in the salon, as well as being found across Los Santos. The player can buy their stocks from the Lcn-exchange.com website. It is robbed in a random event that the player can encounter. There are two business cards in the bowl on the reception desk, an Anna Rex personal shopper card belonging to a Fernando Lanbaum and a Los Santos Star card belonging to a Vincent De La Tore. Staff The salon is staffed by a receptionist and a stylist. Receptionist The receptionist is a mature Caucasian woman, smartly dressed in a dark brown skirt-suit with a red blouse. She has short blonde hair cut to a bob style. If the player returns the money from the store robbery, the receptionist claims that Bob Mulét is a "tyrant". Stylist The stylist is a young African-American man, who is stereotypically openly gay. He is dressed casually in a white shirt and dark gray jacket with dark blue jeans and unlaced boots. He has a stylish haircut with a bleached blonde fringe swept to the right. If Michael De Santa walks into Bob Mulét whilst wearing the Epsilon Robes, the stylist will greet him by saying "Kifflom, be praised!", indicating he is a member of the Epsilon Program. In GTA Online, when requesting a helicopter pickup from Merryweather, the pilot might say that he wanted to cut hair at Bob Mulét and it was his father who wanted him to be a pilot. Locations BobMulet-GTAV-DaylightFront.png|Mad Wayne Thunder Drive in Rockford Hills. Influence The business is probably named after the and the hairstyles. Bob Mulét could be a parody of Paul Mitchell, a famous hairdresser who started the John Paul Mitchell Systems along with multiple beauty schools across the world or could also be a parody of Chaz Dean, a hairdresser and TV personality who advertises his products on paid program television. The Mad Wayne Thunder Drive building is based on 456 North (occupied by ). Customers *Tony Prince - In GTA Online, transactions made at Bob Mulét can be seen while Tony is browsing his Maze Bank account at his desk in the nightclub office, indicating he is a customer. *Fernando Lanbaum *Vincent De La Tone *Michael De Santa - when switching to Michael, he can sometimes be found leaving Bob Mulét. *Six customer testimonials can be found on the official game website. Customer1-GTAV.png|Brandon C. Customer2-GTAV.png|Lee J. Customer3-GTAV.png|Eric R. Customer4-GTAV.png|Doug A. Customer5-GTAV.png|Topher C. Customer0-GTAV.png|Marion D. Hairstyles Franklin Michael Trevor The Online player Prominent Appearances in Missions *One Random Encounter (Store robbery) Gallery Bob-Mulét-Exterior.jpg|Exterior Bob-Mulét-Interior1.jpg|Interior Bob-Mulét-Interior2.jpg|Some of the pictures in the salon. Bob-Mulét-Interior3.jpg|The receptionist. Bob-Mulét-Interior4.jpg|Another part of the salon. BobMulét-GTAV-Products.png|A bunch of Bob Mulét cosmetic facial products found across Los Santos. Shop-robbery-1.jpg|Shop robbery random event. References See Also *Beach Combover Barber *Hair on Hawick *Herr Kutz Barber *O'Sheas Barbers Shop Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Barbers Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Salons